


Kinktober 2018-Day 4

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Kinktober, M/M, Thanos got a crying kink going on, Tony cries a lot, takes place right after the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony failed, his worst dreams becomes reality. Thanos won and there's nothing he can do about it.





	Kinktober 2018-Day 4

_" I-I don't want to go! Ples-Tony I'm sorry...."_

_" It was the only way Tony...."_

Tony sat on the ground in complete bewilderment. Peter, Stephen, they all just...faded away that meant everyone else....  _Oh god_. Tony held his stomach feeling he might puke. Thanos won he got all the infinity stones and Tony failed.  _Fucking damn it! It should've been me!_ Tears streamed down Tony's face as he clenched the ground on where Peter  _was_ before his death.  He tried to warn others plan best he could to prevent it all. God knows who of all Tony knew were now gone forever, the meaning deaths following afterwards. Tony sobbed not baring the thought of chaos on earth. Tony cursed himself, everything he could've done to save someone- **anyone**.  He begged for something anything to take his life now it was too much, he failed-Earth's greatest defender failed what use was there for Tony now?

" Why do you mourn Stark? You should be crying with joy. I made the universe better-grateful even."

Tony didn't think just reacted, he screamed firing all the fight he hand within himself and suit. Thanos blocked all attacks with ease, waiting patiently until in was all out of Tony's system.  Eventually Tony's suit was removed without him knowing. Thanos picked Tony up ignoring the weak punches against his chest. "  **I hate you.** "  Thanos smiled at Tony despite the anger and despair on his face. " For now but it'll pass soon enough my pet."  Thanos believed Tony be  a torn in his side , a huge mistake letting him live. However the state the man is in now,  the titan didn't need to worry.

_You'll make a perfect pet, Anthony._

Tony wasn't sure how much time has passed being with Thanos. He tried to forget the incident do anything to trail his mind to anything else.  It never worked  he always cried no matter what and Thanos seemed to enjoy that. " Such a sad face let me fix that. Tony would give a soft moan and sob as Thanos hands roamed around his body. The mad titan always kissing his tear stained face. It drove Tony mad yet he enjoyed every bit of affection. " Why?"  Tony had to ask each time and the response was always the same, " Why not?" Tony hiss feeling a nip at shell of his ear. " My poor pet I could make this all go away you know." Tony looked away as tears started form again. Of course Thanos could but Tony was too stubborn to let the titan have his way. It was Tony's burden to remember what he failed to prevent, Thanos couldn't take that from him. It was only thing the mad titan had yet to claim from him.

" You can't!" Thanos chuckled  spreading Tony's leg still kissing him. " You have give in eventually Anthony, I suppose you'll give into me another way."  Tony yelped Thanos push inside him. Each thrust Tony gripped the his wet stain pillow crying into more. " So pretty my pet...." Thanos cupped Tony's face so they look at each other. Tony gave a pitiful smile mumbling Thanos's name. Maybe he should take up the titan's offer,  _one day...._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tony.


End file.
